Naruto: Jurassic Park
by Karasu87
Summary: Jurassic Park is under new management! Expect new Dinosaurs, New Crew and a New Adventure! Jurassic Park has... Reopened!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Jurassic Park

Chapter 1: Prologue

"_Hammond entrusted me... upon the event of his death... to take over his research... " An old voice said. "... and dreams."_

"_What about his mis-" A female voice started to say._

"_Kushina... I will NOT make the same mistakes." The old voice said._

_The woman sighs. "I believe you... but I'm worried about-"_

"_You son is like a grandson to me." The old man interrupted. "He will be in charge of security... and if anything goes wrong... in charge of the tracking and eliminating the animals."_

_The woman lets out a grunt. "What if something DOES go wrong? What then?"_

"_Extra precautions will be taken." The old man replied. "More powerful fences... weapons.. and a guard will be with the tourists the whole time."_

"_I hope your right." The woman said, just before a door is heard closing._

_

* * *

_

An aging old man looks out the window of the large tower he's in.

Large fences are being erected. Vehicles are roaming around. People with guns run about, observing.

A door opens behind him.

He turns around and sees a blond woman in a white lab coat. Her hair in pig tails. A clipboard in her hand.

"I was looking over the old research, and..." She looks at the old man. "Are you sure it's wise to let the carnivore's run around with the herbivores?"

The old man runs a hand through his white beard.

"I want to simulate the real thing." The old man stated. "That includes, hunting."

The woman growls.

"Then we could have flown the tourists over Site B if they wanted to see that!" The woman calms herself, then smirks. "You know... Kushina is going to kill you, when she finds out you sent her SON to Isla Sorna."

With that, the woman walks out.

The old man sighs. "I'm getting to old for this."

* * *

Three people wearing camouflage, trek through the forest.

The first has Blond hair. Whisker like birth marks on his cheeks. An XM8 lightweight assault rifle in his hands. And a shotgun strapped to his back. He stops walking and aims it forward. The other two stop and crouch.

The second person has black hair and an emo look going on. He also has the same assault rifle and a tranquilizer gun strapped to his back.

The third is a beautiful woman with pink hair. Black gloves on her hands, gripping the assault rifle.

The blond man turns to the only girl.

"What the info on this animal, Sakura?" He asked, still aiming his gun. The other male, aims the opposite way, with Sakura taking the middle.

The woman sighs in frustration.

"Naruto... didn't you study the books your mother gave us?" Naruto just continues to look forward. "We're looking for a Shantungosaurus."

"Talk about a long name." The black haired male said.

Sakura places her weapon on the ground and pulls out a map from her pocket, and unravels it.

She points to a circle on the map.

"We should find it near this river." She told them with a nod.

"Any other info on this animal?" Naruto asked.

Sakura places the map back into her pocket.

"Yes..." She started, picking up her weapon again. "It's part of the Hadrosaur family. Or the Duck Bill family." She hurriedly explained at seeing their confused look. "It's from the Cretaceous period...and it's very large." She pauses. Then... "We have to be very careful when hunting these... if we caused a stampede... it will be tragic for the other teams out their."

After a few minutes of silence. A voice comes on the radio.

"_This is Kakashi of Team 3... we just bagged a Neovenator." _The man said, then pauses. _"Asuma has been injured... Kurenai only has limited medical knowledge... Sakura... Ino... if you read, we'll be waiting at the rendezvous point."_

Naruto hands the radio to Sakura.

"This is Sakura of Team 7... we read... we're heading to the objective now... then to the rendezvous point." She pauses. "Hang in there Asuma."

Static comes over the radio...

Then...

"_This is Ino of Team 10... we also read... we just tagged a Rhabdodon... waiting for pickup..." _Helicopter blades are heard whirling. Looking up, they spot a chopper flying above them. _"We see them... standing by..."_

Another voice comes on the radio.

"_This is Neji of Team 9... we bagged a Gallodactylus from the birdcage..." _Yelling and squawking is heard. _"Shit! … Lee just stepped on an egg... we're heading to the rendezvous point..."_

Naruto looks to his teammates.

"_This is Kiba of Team 8... we have some bad new..." _Their eye's widen at that. Hoping it's not what they think it is.

Naruto takes the radio.

"Kiba... is everyone alright." Naruto said, worried for his friends. After all, they _are_ on the most dangerous place on the planet.

"_We're fine, Naruto. We just had a run in with a T-Rex... we were forced to tranq him." _A Pause. _"Our mission to capture a Mussaurus will have to go to someone else."_

"_This is Temari of Team 1... glad your okay... we just finished our mission to capture a Pyroraptor... head to the meeting point... we'll take the Mussaurus."_

"_Roger!"_

Naruto stands up and motions for the others to do the same.

"Sasuke... you take the rear..." Naruto ordered. "Sakura... you point us into the right direction." Sakura nods and straps her gun to her shoulder, then pulls out a small GPS device. She nods to Naruto. "Move out!"

They nod and Naruto leads them towards the objective.

* * *

A red haired woman sits at a desk, flipping through some paperwork. The moonlight shines through the window and glares off her glasses.

The door opens and the blond woman from earlier walks in.

"Kushina...?" The blond woman asked, seeing the red head sitting at the desk. "What are you still doing up?"

Kushina glances up at the woman, then goes back to reading.

"Just reading up on some files." Kushina started with a yawn. "Making sure the defensive perimeters are taken for each animal... we don't won't any flaws."

The blond woman nods.

"I was planning to wait til tomorrow to tell you this, but..." The woman rolls her eyes around, thinking of how to say it. She sighs and decides to be blunt. "You son is on Isla Sorna."

Silence...

A pencil rolls off the desk...

Then...

"What?" Kushina yelled out. "That fucking bastard..." She whispered as she stands. "Tsunade! You could of told me earlier! I don't won't my baby boy in that horrible place."

Tsunade blocks the door.

"Everything is fine. We were monitoring the radio frequency's. You son is on his way back." Tsunade said, calming the red head. Kushina takes a breath. "Naruto isn't like his father... he won't die that easily... have faith in your own son."

Kushina back ups and falls back into her chair.

"Your right..." Kushina rubs her temples. "They both are similar, but very different at the same time."

Tsunade licks her lips.

"Come on... let's grab some coffee while we wait for the teams." Tsunade said with a soft smile. "Maybe play a few hands."

Kushina smiles.

"You and cards." Kushina said with a shake of the head. She stands up and both her and Tsunade walk down the hall.

"How are the perimeter fences?" Tsunade had to ask as they round a corner.

"Solid, so far." Kushina said. "Each one has a backup generator hooked to them. In case of a blackout." She looks at Tsunade and frowns. "Have to give the old bastard his credit... he thought things through."

Tsunade nods.

* * *

An hour later...

Several black helicopters land on the helipads. The lights from the buildings shine brightly.

The teams that were on Isla Sorna hop out. Glad to be out of that hellhole.

Sakura gets out, and with help from several others, they carry a stretcher out of a helicopter. The man is a gruff looking man, his right arm is severely wrapped up. His left knee is also wrapped up. Despite all that, a cigarette is in his mouth.

As Sakura is running along side the stretcher, she turns to Sasuke as he stretches.

"Sasuke!" She yelled, getting his attention. "Can you handle the report?"

Sasuke just gives her a thumbs up.

Naruto walks up beside him, and looks up. Several helicopters fly above, carrying large crates.

"How long will the ships be?" Naruto asked, as he spots a red haired woman walking toward him, along with a blond woman.

"At least another two hours." Sasuke replied, as he starts walking toward a man with triangles on his cheeks.

"Hope the tranqs last that long." Naruto whispered to himself.

Sasuke walks up to the man.

"Kiba... how is your team faring?" He asked.

Kiba shakes his head.

"Hinata is in a state of shock... she came inches from being lunch." Kiba answered with a shake of the head. "Luckily the tranquilizer rounds started kicking in."

They both turn as a black haired woman helps a pale eye girl out of the chopper.

Naruto smiles as his mother walks up to him.

But that quickly disappears when she grabs his ear.

"Isla Sorna! What the hell were you thinking!" She yelled out, then with a mood swing. She hugs him. "Don't scare me like that... I lost your father... I can't loose you."

"You won't loose me." Naruto said, returning the hug. "That's a promise."

Kushina gives a small smile, knowing Naruto and his promises.

They both turn as a black haired woman walks by with a shaking pale eyed girl.

"What happened to Hinata?" Kushina asked.

"Had a close call." Naruto replied. "But Asuma was badly injured."

Tsunade nods.

"I'll go check on him." Tsunade said, rushing away to the medical facility.

Kushina and Naruto stand in the darkness. All is quiet until a roar is heard. They turn to the large fence, then look to each other.

"Let's check on Hinata... she could use some friendly faces." Kushina said, not wanting to stay in the dark any longer.

"Good idea..." Naruto said, agreeing with his mother. _Looks like I won't be sleeping tonight..._

To Be Continued...

* * *

This was my surprise crossover. I'm starting to question what goes on in my head. Strange and unusual crossover ideas jus pop up like crazy. Hell, even a Naruto/Alien story popped up. It's even a Naruto/Female Synthetic (Android) pairing. I'm even tossing around the idea of a Naruto/Family Guy story, in which Lois and Peter get a divorce and she runs into an immortal Naruto. Should I start posting my strange stories? Even though, I kinda already started.

Anyway, tell me what you think. Should I continue? If so, what should Naruto's pairing be? It could be anyone ranging from Tsunade all the way to an OC.

As far as I know, this is the first Naruto/Jurassic Park story.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Jurassic Park

Chapter 2: A Battle and Love over Ramen

Three men sit around a burning campfire. Each dressed in camouflaged hunting gear and carrying weapons that range from shotguns to even a sniper rifle. A covered object is seen behind them. Small noises come from it.

One man quickly stood up as the sound of a twig snapping echoes around. Grabbing his Bolt Action Model 700 Centerfire, he takes aim at the forest surrounding them. Finger on the trigger. His two partners give him a strange look.

A large man, with a mouth full of chewing tobacco, glances at the man, then to the forest.

"Relax. Probably just a rabbit." He told his partner, while still chewing.

Still with his weapon aimed at the forest, he tilted his head to regard his partners. "Are you guys sure it's safe to be this close to Isla Sorna."

The third man, carrying an M-16 Assault rifle equipped with a scope, takes a whiff of the air. But the overwhelming smell of gun powder and tobacco blocks off the natural smells of the forest.

"Shh!" He said to them with his finger to his mouth. After a few seconds of nothing but the sounds of birds chirping, he turns back to his group. "Isla Sorna is just three miles that way…" He nods his head to the left. "This is a new island… but there is one thing to worry about…"

"And that is?" The large man asked, spitting out a wad of tobacco. He walks to the campfire and stirs the water in the large pot. But paused at the next sound.

The sound of whirring is distinctly heard in the distance. A rustling sound heard next to them, causes them to jump.

"Patrols." The man replied. The other two tensed up. "We'd better leave this area. Quickly!" He took out a small object and flipped the switch on it. "That should shut down their communications."

The large man spat out some more tobacco. Unaware that the water in the large pot vibrates. Like footsteps.

"Alright." The large man walks over to the covered object. He throws off the covers that covered the object, revealing a small cage. And inside is a Compsognathus. A Compy. "You gonna make us a fortune." Only the tracker of the group heard the sound of several small 'booms' approaching them.

The compy lets out a pathetic attempt at a growl, but turns into a whine.

Before anything can be said, the first man fires a shot into the forest.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The large man yelled. "You gonna call the patrols here!"

"I saw movement…" He replied. His gun shaky in his hand. But upon looking up, closer to the tree line. He becomes pale. A large drop of saliva splashes the ground, causing him to back up. His two partners quickly grab their weapons and open fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A helicopter hovers over the jungle. Three ropes dangle down. Three people repel down.

Dust shot up as they hit ground. Quickly getting into crouching positions, they draw their weapons and begin to cover each other's back. Looking closer, the other two are Shikamaru and Shino. Since their teammates are recuperating in the medical wing, they were asked to join Naruto in planting markers on the uncharted island.

"This is Team Naruto." Naruto said, lowering his weapon while talking on the radio. "We've landed on the island."

"_Good. Plant those markers near the center of the island." _A female voice came over the radio.

"Will do." Naruto replied.

"_And be careful… Naruto." _Sakura said. Her voice grew softer as she said that.

"Didn't think you cared." Naruto replied. Signaling the others to stand.

"_I always worry about you." _Sakura softly whispered. _"Base out!"_

Naruto pocketed the radio and turned to his two temporary team mates.

"Do you have the markers?" Naruto asked. Shino gave a slight nod of the head. "What do they do? No one bothered to tell me."

"It senses seismic vibrations." Shika explained for Shino. "That way we could tell if something has stepped foot on the island."

"Good." He turned back to his team after glancing around the area. Smile on his face. "Teams 7, 8 and 10 are finally teaming up. About time!"

"It would be better if we all were here." Shika said. Slight frown marring his face. His lips twitch along with his hands. Itching for a smoke, but on dangerous territory like this one. The smoke and tobacco will likely draw in a carnivore.

"I'll check on Asuma and Hinata when we get back." Naruto replied. A glass shattering roar is heard, followed by gunshots. But in the forest, it echoes. Which makes it harder to locate the point of origin. "Shino! Can you detect any heat signatures?"

Shino holds out a camera like object in front of him. On the screen shows the heat signature of objects. He passes it over Shika and Naruto, and nods. Indicating it works. As he points it west, he stops.

"I found a very large heat source." Shino explained. That was all that was needed to say. With a nod to each other, they ready their weapons and begun rushing to the source. The forest around them are like a blur.

As they approach the area, the roar and gunshots suddenly get louder… before completely stopping.

"How far are we to the center of the island?" Naruto asked, as the run.

Shikamaru glances at his custom GPS. "The island is 5 to 6 miles long. We're at least 2 miles from the center."

"I hate to say this…" Naruto began to say.

"I'll go." Shino interrupted. "Just head to the heat source. I'll trust in the bugs."

"What does that mean?" Naruto turned to ask, but Shino was already gone. "Let's hurry this up!"

With a nod to his friend, they entered the clearing and nearly gag at the sight. Blood, meat and other remains coat the trees and other parts of the clearing.

Looking down at his feet, he kicked the bloody rifle away from him with a frown.

"Look." Shikamaru called. Pointing to the caged Compy. Still alive, but the cage has been stepped on. By something large.

"Black Market Hunters…?" Naruto asked. He bent down and smiled at the caged animal, but seeing the wounded leg causes him frown.

"Somewhat likely…" Shika replied. He pulled out a small handheld computer and begins typing. "My guess… is that they were just looking for a quick fortune."

"We should take it back to base." Naruto said as he stood back up. Shika nods at that logic. Naruto goes turned back to the cage and began to analyzing it. Comparing the footprints his mother had him study. He also took note of the footsteps heading back into the forest.

"Damn!" Shika mumbled. Upon seeing a questing gaze on Naruto, he replied. "Shino still hasn't planted the marker." The screen on his computer becomes fuzzy and faded. "Something's interfering with the signal. Must be an iron deposit… or something…"

As a question gnawed at him, he turned his head to Shikamaru for an answer. "How do you suppose the animals got to this island, anyway?"

Shika paused at that question. It was a very good one. This island has popped up from the ocean floor, due to recent volcanic activities and of course, the shifting of the tectonic plates. He even wondered about how the trees grew so quickly, but looking at the top of the trees. Most of them are still wet. As he looked down, he took notice of a small shell. With that question partially answered, he turned to the original question. How did the dinosaurs get here… when Isla Sorna is at least three miles away. Hundreds of possibilities flood his head. They could've ambushed a boat that driven too close to the island, hitched a ride on a large dinosaur that happened to be swimming in this direction. Anything is possible. But… could someone placed it here. The island is barely a week old. Maybe… InGen… his eyes widen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kushina frowned. Communications with her son and his team has gone blank. And to top it off, Jurassic Park's grand opening is soon. This may be a new island than where Hammond originally had his, but the past could have a way of repeating. Which is why she is currently fighting the concern for her son and trying hard to focus on making sure the security on the fences are tight.

"Kushina-sama!" Shizune yelled as she ran into the control room. Startling the other working in the room. "We've just received satellite images of the island Naruto-kun is on!"

"Pull it up!" Kushina ordered.

Shizune quickly typed on the keyboard. An overhead view of the island appeared on the large monitor. "The communications are still down on Naruto-kun's end. But the images are working fine."

Kushina gave a hard look at the image. That's when she took notice of two dots on one side, and a single dot in the middle. But what captured her attention was what appears to be an object of some type. She pressed a button which causes the image to zoom it. Everyone looked confused at what appeared.

Kushina, deciding to try something, zoomed out and turned on the heat signature of the island. Her eyes widened at what came up. A larger dot heading straight for her son.

"Naruto…" Kushina whispered. But then she thought about the large metal crate she saw, it didn't have InGen on it. It had another symbol, but no one could make it out. Someone dropped the crate onto that island, but why? Could it be they planned on attracting the attention of a patrol chopper and ambush them.

"Look…" Shizune said as she zoomed into an object near the crate. It appears to be a crashed helicopter. "Must've crashed during the hurricane a few days ago."

Kushina still frowned. "It's not one of ours." The chopper doesn't have an InGen symbol nor a leaf symbol. She struggled to look at what's written on the side, but it's too burnt to get a better look at it. But that still didn't rule at her first thought. Someone is planning something with those animals.

She then gave herself an internal punch as she completely forgot about her son and his team. "Contact Naruto!" She told Shizune, the turned to another worker. "Have the nearest patrol get to their position!" She then located Naruto's position and zoomed onto the animal that has been circling them for the past minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru and Naruto continue to patrol the area. Mainly to look for survivors, but also checking for whatever did this. They both know that whatever did this, must be a large carnivore. According to the footprints, it's not exactly a T-Rex.

"Base. Shino. Sakura. Do you copy?" Naruto said into the radio, but is met by static.

Shikamaru meanwhile bent down and picked up a square object. He wiped the blood off of it with a frown.

_What wound hunters be doing with this…?_ _Unless… _He flipped the switch on the object, but had to hold his ears as voices explode from the radios. _Those idiots…_

"_This is Shino…If you hear me, I've located a crashed Helicopter. Naruto, Shikamaru… get here quickly. I shot a few flares." _Looking at the sky, they indeed see several flares in the sky. _"I'll repeat this message in 5 minutes!"_

"_Naruto! This is base!" _Sakura's voice said. _"Your being hunted! Get to the pickup point ASAP!"_

Naruto turned to Shika. "Hunted?"

Shika froze. He sniffed the air. The gun powder smell is still there. Along with the scent of blood. But the smell of urine is distinctive, but the point of origin is impossible to pinpoint. Which means the animal is likely marking this territory…

He looked to Naruto. Who noticed the same thing. Both grab their weapons as a rustle is heard.

Naruto took a glance at a nearby puddle. It begins to vibrate to the sound of small booms. Naruto raised his rifle and took aim at the tree line, followed by Shikamaru. But when a snot is heard behind them instead of in front, they quickly turned around towards the animal.

"What…?" Naruto asked. Not remembering seeing that creature before.

"It's a Tarbosaurus…" Shikamaru gasped. "I don't remember that being on InGen's list."

The two glance to each other before being forced to leap in opposite ways as the creature charges.

Time seemed to freeze as Naruto takes aim at the dinosaur. Several crosshairs appear on several spots around the creature. Naruto remembered what Kakashi always said to do. _Always aim for the vitals. If that doesn't work… try a crippling shot._

He turned to his teammate. "Get to the LZ! I'll be right behind you!"

"I'm not leaving…!" Shika began.

"Take the Compy and Go!" Naruto fired a shot as the creature rushed at him. He leapt to the side and fired a few more shots.

Trusting his friend. He grabbed the ruined cage and ran off into the forest. The Dinosaur was about to give chase, but a few bullets ripped into his legs. The creature stumbled, but roared at Naruto.

He fired a few more shots at the creature, but it only seemed to anger him. He cursed. A lousy time to forgo his favorite shotgun for an assault rifle.

The creature rushed forward. Intent on chowing down on the person in his new territory.

_Screw it! _He took off running through the forest. In the direction of the LZ. The Tarbosaurus hot on his trail. "Shit!" He yelled as the dinosaur nearly bit him in half. He aimed his weapon behind him and fired blindly. Several trees get ripped up, and the creature let out a roar of pain as it struck it's skull. Talk about a bad time to not have any tranq rounds.

Once they entered a clearing, the Dinosaur stopped and watched it's prey. Upon looking at the Dinosaur, he could see that his bullets are indeed getting through, but it's not enough. He frowned as the animal snorted.

Deciding to risk it, he pulls out a grenade. This is why Kakashi always talked about team work. Taking on one carnivore by yourself is suicide. He threw the grenade and it rolled to the creatures feet.

He closed his eyes waiting for the explosion. But after a while, he opens it. The Dinosaur continued to watch him like a hawk. And the grenade is still next to his legs.

Sensing the creature about to rush again. He fired his rifle, only at the grenade instead. The fifth shot manages to strike the grenade and ignites it. The resulting explosion caused him to fly backwards from the close proximity. He hit's the tree, but gets rained on by the explosion of gore.

As he leaned against the tree, he sighed. "Next time… I'm letting Sasuke do this." He looked at the piece of shrapnel next to him. "My luck isn't that bad… turned out the grenade wasn't dull after all…" He noticed that his vision begun to fade in and out.

Hr frowned as the world goes black. Not noticing that shrapnel is lodged in his arms and chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto gasped as he sat up, covered in sweat. The room around him is white. He Frowned. _The Medical Wing._

He felt weight around his legs, followed by movement. But upon looking down, he spotted a head of pink hair. He raised an eyebrow. _Sakura…?_

Sakura woke up with a slight yawn. Her hair frizzled. She looked around confused at first, but the memories came back to her. She remembered hearing that Naruto was injured, and after that she remembered helping Tsunade with the surgeries. Then she talked to him after surgery. After that… _Must've fallen asleep._

She looked up and is met by Naruto's curious face.

"Your awake!" Sakura yelled out, she threw her arms around him. Then she slapped him hard on the shoulder. "Baka! We saw the whole thing on the satellite feed!" Naruto gave her a nervous chuckle. "Anyway… Hinata has been coming in almost every minute."

"How she doing?" Naruto asked. Unaware a certain purple haired woman is peeking in through the cracked door.

"More worried about you than anything." Sakura answered.

"I see…" Naruto mumbled. He finally took notice of his condition. Medical tape wrapped around his torso, arms and legs. He groaned at that.

Before Sakura could say anything else, Hinata entered the room. Carrying a steaming bowl with a pair of chopsticks poking out.

"Um… I brought this for you…" Hinata said, her voice gentle and quiet.

Naruto took the bowl and smelled the delicious spicy aroma. His eyes grew to massive proportions.

"This is…" He slurped a noodle. "Amazing!"

Sakura smiled and decides to take her leave. She mouths 'good luck' to Hinata.

"Where did you get this?" Naruto asked, since the cafeteria doesn't make anything like this.

"I… um… made it…" Hinata answered, taking a seat on the bed.

"Really…?" Naruto paused. "This is the best Ramen I have ever tasted… and that's saying something."

"It's not…" Hinata began with a blush covering her face.

"Trust me, your ramen is perfect." Naruto told her. "And the spice is just right." He picked up some noodles using the chopsticks and holds it out for her. "Here. Try some."

Hinata gulped. Her face red. But despite that, she leaned forward and slurped up some of the noodles.

"It's… good…" She mumbled, face still red. But she wasn't talking about the ramen, but Naruto doesn't need to know that.

Naruto smiles and holds up another piece for her after slurping some himself. "See? Told you." Hinata fought her fainting urges which Kurenai, Tsunade and Kushina told her she needed to fight, especially during missions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kushina and the rest of the crew had watched everything through the monitor.

"About time." Tsunade mumbled. Kushina just nodded her head in agreement. She already approved of Hinata ages ago.

"Love over Ramen?" Sasuke asked. "Didn't see that coming… but didn't surprise me either." He turned to Sakura. Wondering what she thinks about this.

Sakura meanwhile watched the monitor with a small smile adorning her face.

To Be Continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still unsure of the pairings, but I'm going for Naruto/Hinata anyway. This chapter was rewritten several times. And It originally had Sakura kissing Naruto, while unaware that Hinata was watching.

Will try to get Adventures in Middleton and Brutal Legend out next.


End file.
